


Anything at all

by CommanderNova



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Power Imbalance, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Prompt: Could you do one where maybe Tony/Steve or both idc make Peter come in the middle of class with all the students around ... like either with words or with toys idk? love the idea of humiliated Peter / Peter not at all happy with it and trying to hold off on coming as long as he can but cant hold it anymore! Please and thank you





	Anything at all

Peter was squirming in his seat, every movement sending a spark of pleasure up his spine and he knew his face had to be flushed bright red, his lower lip swollen from how hard he’d been biting on it and Mr. Stark wasn’t even looking at him.

The plug inside of him was vibrating right against his prostate and his dick was pressing insistently against his zipper, so hard it almost hurt. He was sure there had to be a wet spot in his underwear from how much precum he’d been leaking and at this rate he’d probably cum in his pants. All it would take was just one touch and he’d tip over the edge, but Mr. Stark wouldn’t push him that far, would he?

Mr. Stark was sitting at his desk, saying something about reading a certain chapter of their textbook, but Peter’s brain was entirely fried and he could hardly pay attention.

“Dude, are you alright? You look like you’re getting sick,” Ned whispered, giving Peter a concerned look. He didn’t want to open his mouth, knowing full well that he’d let out a moan if he did, but thankfully Mr. Stark was generous enough to help him avoid that kind of embarrassment.

“Ned, I thought I said ‘read in silence’.” Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow and stared at Ned, who quickly apologized and opened his book to the right page, leaving Peter to suffer by himself.

Without warning the vibrations suddenly became more intense and Peter only barely managed to cover up a whimper with a strangled cough, hoping it would sound convincing enough. No one appeared to be paying any attention to him, though, so he considered it a success.

He felt like he was shaking all over, hands trembling as he gripped the edge of his desk, needing to hold onto something. His dick was leaking a steady stream of precum now and he was so incredibly desperate to cum that for a brief moment he considered just getting up and running to the bathroom, but getting the relief he craved would not make up for the trouble he’d surely be in if he pulled something like that.

Just when he felt like he was going to lose his mind, his phone vibrated. Any other day he would’ve ignored it, but he looked up at Mr. Stark briefly and noticed the man looking at him darkly, before nodding, encouraging Peter to check his phone. This could only mean very bad things.

**From: Mr. Stark  
** _Touch yourself._ ****

That was all it said, two simple words, and Peter could only stare at the man incredulously, lips parted just a little, his breath coming out in weak pants due to the vibrator still insistently pressing against his prostate and he knew that whatever was going to happen next would break him.

 _“I can’t,”_ he mouthed, hoping Mr. Stark would get the point, but he didn’t falter, didn’t look away, just raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for Peter to follow his order. He was so fucked.

He looked around the class, hoping everyone was too busy to focus on him, before slowly sliding his hand down between his legs, palming his dick through his pants and forcing himself to stay quiet.

It was good, so incredibly good, the constant, torturous pressure against his prostate, the slightly painful friction against his dick, it made his head spin and he would’ve cum within seconds if he hadn’t been in public.

He bit down on his lip, trying to steady his breathing as he got closer to the edge with every passing second. All he could do was wait for Mr. Stark to tell him to stop and then he would hopefully get Peter off after class, but clearly that was wishful thinking, because he got another text shortly after.

**From: Mr. Stark  
** _Make yourself cum._

No,  _no no no,_  there was no way he’d be able to do that, not with his pride intact. The text had him almost paralyzed, his hand now frozen in his lap and he felt fear and arousal light up in his stomach. He tried to look at Mr. Stark again, get the man to have some mercy on him, but he seemed completely engrossed in his own work, not even sparing Peter a glance.

**To: Mr. Stark  
** _I can’t._

The response came a few seconds later.

**From: Mr. Stark  
** _You will._

And that was it, a clear indication that there was no arguing with this, and god if it didn’t get Peter hot.

Slowly he started his movements again, touching himself through his jeans and grinding down against the plug. Maybe he’d be able to hold off on cumming until the end of class, it wasn’t much longer anyway, and at least then he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself in front of 30 other people.

It was humiliating, having to get himself off in public, the vibrator riling him up until he could no longer think straight. His hips jerked involuntarily into his hand, trying to get more friction, but failing miserably.

The ticking noise of the clock was driving him insane, it felt like it was taunting him. He was so close to sweet release, he’d only have to keep himself together for a few more minutes, but Mr. Stark seemed to catch on to what Peter was doing and suddenly the vibrations turned up even more, almost forcing a startled yelp out of Peter’s throat.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the constant assault from the plug and the slow, almost teasing touch of his own hand on his dick and he felt absolutely mortified. He bowed his head, biting down on his fist to hold back the noises. He couldn’t do this, there was no way he could do this, but he was so incredibly close that he absolutely had to. If he stopped now then he would probably start crying.

Desperation made him do crazy things, because what felt like only half a second later he had reached his tipping point, electricity crackling up his spine, pleasure coursing through his veins and suddenly he was spilling his release into his underwear.

He let out a moan, high and needy, that he quickly tried to disguise as a cough again. A few strange looks were shot his way, but other than that people probably assumed he was just sick or dying.

A large wet spot was forming in his underwear, the uncomfortable feeling making him cringe slightly as he slumped on top of his desk, a sudden wave of shame washing over him. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that, allowed Mr. Stark to push him that far, but the pleased look on his teachers face was enough to convince Peter that he’d be willing to do that again, any time, if Mr. Stark asked it of him.

By the end of class, Peter was still slumped over his desk, trying to come to terms with what he just did. He wouldn’t be able to get up, not with the evidence of his orgasm still staining his pants and thankfully Ned left before he did, believing Peter’s half-hearted excuse that he wasn’t feeling so well and needed some time.

And then he and Mr. Stark were alone again, the classroom door locked as usual, and when Peter looked up all he could see was heat in the man’s eyes.

“Come here, doll,” he ordered, and Peter got up on shaking legs, making his way over to the desk at the front of the classroom. “Take off your pants, I want to see.” Mr. Stark didn’t even need to explain what it was he wanted to see, Peter knew, and with only some mild hesitation did he push his pants down, toeing off his shoes in the process.

“Sir,” Peter started, voice high and trembling, but he didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, because Mr. Stark cupped his crotch through his wet underwear and forced a sharp gasp from Peter’s lips.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I can’t believe you actually did that for me.” He sounded in awe, slowly palming Peter’s oversensitive dick and Peter tried to squirm away almost instantly, but Mr. Stark’s free hand around his waist was keeping him in place. “You’re such a good boy for me…”

“Anything for you, sir,” Peter whimpered, tears stinging in his eyes from the overstimulation and Mr. Stark gave him a dark look that stirred something deep inside of Peter.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say, Peter…”

“A-anything,” he repeated, breath hitching painfully and without warning, he was suddenly bent over his teacher’s desk, ass in the air.

“I think I’ll make good on that promise, sweetheart,” Mr. Stark murmured against the back of his neck and Peter could only moan, letting the man take whatever Peter had to give and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
